Automotive vehicles have evolved from relatively simple designs in the late 1800s and early 1900s to extremely complex and costly transportation devices in industrialized nations. Tremendous population growth in countries like China and India, and the lack of adequate infrastructure in emerging markets such as Africa, makes transportation using conventional vehicles difficult.